Yellow Yoshi
Yellow Yoshis are one of the color variants of the Yoshi species. History Super Mario series Super Mario World In Super Mario World Yellow Yoshis have the ability to make mini-earthquakes and fall faster when holding a Koopa Shell, in addition to spitting fireballs or flying if the shell is red or blue respectively. They can be found as Baby Yoshis in Star World 3 and Star World 5. In the Game Boy Advance remake Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World, once a Yellow Yoshi has been found in the Star World, it can be found in a ? Block in place of a Green Yoshi, provided it is Super Mario who hits a block containing a Yoshi Egg. Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS, Yellow Yoshi is one of the playable Yoshis in VS. mode. The fourth player plays as Yellow Yoshi. New Super Mario Bros. Wii Yellow Yoshis also appear in the Wii game, New Super Mario Bros. Wii. They hatch out of Yellow Yoshi Eggs intended to be Luigi's Yoshi. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi's Bulb Yoshi form greatly resembles a Yellow Yoshi, except that his shoes are orange as opposed to green. No actual Yellow Yoshis make an appearance, though. New Super Mario Bros. U In New Super Mario Bros. U, Glowing Baby Yoshis are infant Yellow Yoshis with the power to illuminate dark areas and briefly blind nearby enemies. They closely resemble Bulb Yoshi in both appearance and ability. Like the other Baby Yoshis, they wear orange shoes instead of green ones. Yoshi series Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island / Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yellow Yoshi is playable for every world's mid-fortress. Yoshi's Story A young Yellow Yoshi appears as a playable character in Yoshi's Story. Diet Favorites *Melons *Bananas *Puffers *Power Bees *Yellow Shy Guys Dislikes *Peppers *Durians *Black Shy Guys Super Smash Bros. series Yellow Yoshi also appears as an alternate coloration for Yoshi in Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Mario Tennis series Mario Power Tennis In Mario Power Tennis, Yoshi can change colors every time he performs a Rolling Egg Return, provided the player has completed the Flower Cup with any character. One of the colors that Yoshi can turn is yellow. Mario Tennis Open Yellow Yoshi appears in Mario Tennis Open as an downloadable QR code character. Like Bowser, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Metal Mario, he is a power type character. Mario Kart series Mario Kart: Super Circuit Yellow Yoshi is playable in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. However, he can't be played as in single player modes, and is instead played as by player 4 in the VS multiplayer mode when a Game Boy Advance link cable is used. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8, Yellow Yoshi appears as an alternate skin for Yoshi. It is available though pre-ordering the Legend of Zelda and Animal Crossing DLC packs. Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Yellow Yoshi appears as an alternate color of Yoshi in Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The alternate colors are unlocked by achieving a silver trophy in the Flower Tourney in Hard Mode. The player must hold the +Control Pad right or Y Button while putting normal Yoshi in the hoop during character selection. Mario Super Sluggers In Mario Super Sluggers, a Yellow Yoshi is a team player. Among all of the playable Yoshis though, it had the weakest running abilities. In Challenge Mode, it is found in Yoshi Park by ground pounding next to a tree near the rainbow bridge leading to Birdo. Mario Sports Mix Yellow Yoshi also appears in Mario Sports Mix, as an alternative coloration of Yoshi. The Yellow Yoshi can be unlocked by playing 20 matches with Yoshi or completing the Yellow Yoshi mission at Flower Cup. Fortune Street Two Yellow Yoshis make cameo appearances in the Yoshi's Island board. Character Information Physical Appearance In Super Mario World, Yellow Yoshi had yellow skin, but had orange gloves, brown shoes and a brown saddle. In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, Yellow Yoshi looked about the same as it did in Super Mario World, but with orange shoes and an orange saddle (as well as orange arms). However, in the Game Boy Advance port (and following games), Yellow Yoshi wore light green shoes. From Yoshi's Story and beyond, Yellow Yoshi had light green shoes and a red saddle. Personality In the games Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island and Yoshi's Island DS, Yellow Yoshi is a brave hero that helps Baby Mario rescue Baby Luigi from Kamek's clutches. Additionally, the Yellow Yoshi, along with Baby Donkey Kong, joined the other Yoshis and infant heroes to defeat an enlarged Bowser. When not battling enemies or bosses, Yellow Yoshi enjoys eating, of course, and taking naps. In fact, it is implied that all members of the Yellow Yoshi race may share the inherent trait of extensive hunger and adjacent slothfulness. The yellow member of the Fearsome 5 in Paper Mario had a food obsession, focusing on Jade Jungle's fruit during his forbidden journey there, and another Yellow Yoshi on Lavalava Island will give Mario a melon in return for food made by the famous Tayce T. of Toad Town. The Yellow Yoshi of Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also loved eating, and was always complaining about hunger and even occasionally refusing to move on without food. Gallery Mario-world-max-score.png Navigation Category:Mario Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Genderless